gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Britney 2.0 (Episode)
Britney 2.0 'is the second episode of ''Glee's fourth season, and the sixty-eighth episode overall since season 1. This episode premiered on September 20th, 2012. The episode is directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot The episode starts off with a voiceover about Brittany staying but being popular in WMHS. After it started to turn into an awkward said-aloud narration discovered by Blaine, to which she claimed 'I thought I was having a voiceover' about how she's going to remain as 'Vice-Rachel' in New Directions, Head Cheerios and Senior Class President, she talks about how she missed Santana, how hard it had got without her, and began singing Hold It Against Me with the Cheerios by starting with the infamous Britney line 'It's Britney, Bitch.' By the time the song ended and Sue commenting it as 'garbage,' Brittany was called to Sue's office, only to find that in the most recent Algebra test, Becky made her way up to a C+, whereas Brittany drew an ideal picture where Maths doesn't exist, and subsequently returned a F-. Sue attributed the Cheerios' average grade lowering for 3 poins to Brittany, and kicked her off the team after she tolerated her for a year due to her Robin Sylvester's hormones. Songs This episode features eight of Britney's songs. All of the songs are by Britney Spears unless otherwise stated. *Hold It Against Me. Sung by Brittany with Kitty and the Cheerios. *Boys/Boyfriend' by ''Britney Spears/Justin Bieber. Sung by Artie and Blaine. *'Womanizer'. Sung by Unique, Tina and Marley. *'3'. Sung by Tina, Sam, and Joe. *'Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy. '''by ''Britney Spears/Aerosmith. Sung by Jake and Marley. *'Oops!... I Did it Again'. Sung by Rachel. *'Gimme More'. Sung by Brittany with New Directions. *'Everytime'. Sung by Marley. Britney 2.0 (EP) 'is an album of all these songs that was released on iTunes on the 18th of September 2012. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Alex Newell as Wade Adams/Unique *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Trisha Rae Stahl as Mrs. Rose Co-Stars *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette Others *Neil Parker as Wes Fahey Trivia *This is the second Britney Spears tribute, the first being Britney/Brittany. **This makes Britney Spears, to date, the only artist to have two tribute episodes on Glee **Just like Britney/Brittany, this will be the second episode of its season. **Both episodes include Brittany singing a solo (I'm A Slave 4 U, Hold It Against Me, and Gimme More), Rachel singing a solo (Baby One More Time, and Oops!... I Did It Again), Artie singing (Stronger and Boys/Boyfriend), Same gender duet (Me Against The Music, Boys/Boyfriend), and a group number with Brittany on Female Lead (Toxic and Gimme More) **Both episodes also include at least one song not by Spears (The Only Exception, Boyfriend, and Crazy). *This is the first episode to air exactly a year after an episode from the previous season. This episode will air on September 20, 2012 while The Purple Piano Project, in fact, aired on September 20th, 2011. Tina is also wearing the dress she wore during You Can't Stop The Beat. *This marks the first time a tribute episode has songs by the featured artist in a mash-up with other artists' songs. *Second episode that includes an assembly pep rally that caused the audience to go wild. *With this episode included, Glee has sung at least one song from each of Britney Spears' studio albums, and one song from one of her compilations. **Baby One More Time'' and'' U Drive Me Crazy '' from the album "...Baby One More Time" **''Oops!... I Did It Again'' and Stronger from the album "Oops!... I Did it Again" **''I'm A Slave 4 U'' and Boys from the album "Britney" **''Me Against The Music, ''Toxic, and'' Everytime'' from the album "In The Zone" **''Gimme More'' from the album "Blackout" **''Womanizer'' from the album "Circus" **''3 '' from the album "Britney: The Singles Collection" **''Hold It Against Me '' from the album "Femme Fatale" *This episode marks the first time Emma, Santana and Puck appear in Season Four. *Shortly after Britney/Brittany aired, rumours and speculation occured that Quinn, Brittany and Santana were supposed to sing Oops!... I Did It Again, however it was cut. Nothing has been said by the cast or crew about it. *This is the second episode in a row in which Marley ends the episode with a solo. The first one being The New Rachel, Marley singing Chasing Pavements. Also this is the second time that part of her solo is a scene that shows Rachel's life in New York. Errors *The map Sam gave to Britney says "Meet me hear" instead of "Meet me here" however it could just be because Sam is dyslexic, though it was spelled correctly on the right side of the page. Quotes Gallery 97533504e74811e184b222000a1e8bbb 7.jpg 2c6f7684e74911e1a8b522000a1e9e04 7.jpg reg_634.eo.Glee.DeanGeyer.LeaMichele.KateHudson.081512_copy.jpg|Dean on set. Kate and Lea in the background Tumblr m8vadygjoX1ryu8moo1 500.png 562696 494025950624852 1229179060 n.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o10_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o5_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o2_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o3_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o4_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o7_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o8_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o9_400.jpg tumblr_m9udeymkpM1ql1znmo2_400.jpg 10496_454946491216288_1216331527_n.jpg 223885_454946754549595_633117107_a.jpg 246774_454946507882953_1207636824_n.jpg 304970_454946621216275_1144348738_n.jpg 377258_454946714549599_940664596_n.jpg 376579_454946704549600_942115338_n.jpg 421649_454946591216278_1705630337_n.jpg 423923_454946794549591_1919396548_n.jpg 431316_454946454549625_839103849_n.jpg 539286_454946667882937_1518478898_n.jpg 548160_454946644549606_992335189_n.jpg 561590_454946547882949_1885109301_n.jpg 578511_454946681216269_2088540564_n.jpg 644207_454946567882947_1362239587_n.jpg NY poster.jpg Glee Cast - Britney 2.0.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes